primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval: Gateway Series 1
Primeval: Gateways is a planned spin-off series for Primeval. No settings, creatures, characters, anomalies or timezones have been confirmed yet. Promotions On April 7th, 2013, Tim Haines confirmed in an interview that a new Primeval spin-off series was under wraps as a replacement for the ill-fated Primeval: New World. He refused to say anything more but hinted the series would follow a different team from the other two and was being called Primeval: Gateways. On April 8th, Adrian Hodges confirmed this. Interviewer: So, is there another Primeval spin-off in the works? Adrian Hodges: Yes. After New World died we needed something new and fresh. I doubt that Season 6 will ever come to fruition and New World will regretfully have no second season, so we are left with no other option but to make a new series. We're thinking of calling it Primeval: Gateways. On April 9th, it was officially confirmed that a new Primeval spin-off series was in the works, though no names were officially released. Andrew Lee-Potts hinted that the new series would help to answer some questions that Primeval and New World left unanswered, which could mean it will feature the Second Matt and answer how Evan Cross and Dylan Weir changed history at the end of New World, as well as how that caused the Spaghetti Junction from the New World finale to mysteriously close. On Facebook, Mark Everest, who directed some episodes of Primeval, hinted that it would take place in New Zealand and he would direct at least two episodes, though Adrian Hodges denied this in a comment on his Facebook page. A fan pretending to be Tim Haines posted a fake trailer on Youtube using the free animations on the New World website and portraying the series as taking place in San Francisco, though all the shots were taken in Los Angeles or used stock footage of San Francisco downloaded from the internet. The video was taken down by the hoaxer after three hours. On April 11th, a teaser trailer was released involving a Nanotyrannus emerging from the shadows and lunging at the camera while the new theme music for the series played. Adrian Hodges later confirmed that a Nanotyrannus would probably appear in the pilot episode along with an unnamed herbivore. On April 12th, Adrian Hodges dropped hints that the series would take place in New York City, Atlanta or St. Louis, but Tim Haines claims that these were all red herrings meant to mislead fans. Interviewer: About Gateways. What can we expect? Tim Haines: Well, all the other Primeval series have been about people in the present day fighting creatures. I want to look at the Primeverse from a different perspective. So yeah, Gateways will be like nothing you've ever seen before in Primeval, something like Doctor Who with dinosaurs. On April 13th, Adrian Hodges confirmed that the series was planned to center on Emily's Time Tribe and that they were considering Stephen Lang to play the Tribe's leader, Harrian Far. On April 15th, Stephen Lang confirmed that he was not playing Harrian Far, as he felt the role was too similar to that of Nathaniel Taylor from the ill-fated TV series Terra Nova. On April 16th, Adrian Hodges confirmed they were renaming the character and re-creating him as a man from an unknown timeline with a mysterious past. He also hinted it might not even be a man. Category:Series Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Episodes Category:Categories Category:Users Category:Blog posts Category:Help desk Category:Help